Jack mon ami, enfin ami
by Betifi
Summary: Comment arriver à garder l'esprit clair lorsque tout le monde s'efforce de faire de votre soirée un enfer, mais surtout lorsque le seul réconfort que l'on ait s'appelle Jack Daniel's


**Salut tout le monde, **

**Sans rentrer dans les détails, je vous ai écrit un O.S (qui restera O.S), suite à une situation particulière qui m'est arrivée... Du coup j'ai pensé qu'il serait peut être amusant de vous en faire profiter en incorporant ça dans une fiction :) **

**Pour une fois et au risque de choquer certaines :D, j'ai opté pour un pairing traditionnel et vous en comprendrez les raisons à la fin :D**

**Je tiens spécialement à remercier ma Twini d'amour, « Elunea » d'avoir bien voulu être ma Bêta pour cette histoire 333 **

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mon ami Jack, enfin ami…<strong>

**Résumé**: Comment arriver à garder l'esprit clair lorsque tout le monde s'efforce de faire de votre soirée un enfer, mais surtout lorsque le seul réconfort que l'on ait s'appelle Jack Daniel's

Pov Bella:

-**Angela je vous demanderais de veiller attentivement sur Edward junior. Cette soirée est très importante pour mon mari. Et il se peut que certains visiteurs viennent à se perdre dans les couloirs** indiqua Isabella Masen à son employée.

-**Oui madame Masen, je ferai attention. Ne vous inquiétez de rien. Edward Junior sera tranquille dans mes quartiers** répondit la nurse.

Iabella, plus communément appelée Bella, lui retourna un sourire entendu. Elle savait que Junior serait bien avec la nurse. C'était une personne compétente et consciencieuse.

-**Maman, je peux rester avec toi, te plait** demanda mon petit bout de trois ans.

-**Je suis désolée mon chéri, mais ce n'est pas possible. Mais si tu es sage et que tu écoutes bien Angela, je te promets qu'on ira au cinéma samedi pour aller revoir encore une fois le Chat Potté. Est-ce que ça te va? **

-**Oui maman. Maman? **

-**Oui mon ange? **

-**Ze t'aime**, lui déclara le petit bonhomme en faisant un gros câlin à sa mère. J**e peux rester encore ?** tenta-t-il charmeur. Il avait hérité du savoir-faire naturel de son père et elle ne doutait pas que comme ce dernier il irait loin.

-**Non mon bonhomme, les invités vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre** lui répondit-elle en lui volant tout de même un baiser au passage.

-**Je peux faire un bisou à papa? **

-**Angela pouvez vous amener Junior à son père je vous prie ? Ensuite vous le conduirez chez vous. Je viendrai vous avertir quand vous pourrez ramener Junior dans sa chambre.**

-**Bien madame** répondit cette dernière en prenant Junior par la main.

Bella profita des quelques minutes qui lui restaient pour aller faire un tour en cuisine afin de s'assurer que les cuisiniers ainsi que les serveurs étaient prêts.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, le chef cuisinier était en train de faire son speech avant le service, leur rappelant l'importance de cette soirée pour leur employeur. Voyant qu'elle n'avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter, que le chef de rang et le chef cuisinier avaient la situation bien en main, elle partit rejoindre son époux.

Le plus jeune procureur de Seattle et le plus en vue également: Edward Masen.

-**Alors ma chérie, tout est prêt ?** Demanda-t-il soucieux.

-**Oui tout est prêt. Il ne manque plus que nos invités. **

-**Ils arrivent. Le garde vient de me prévenir que le juge Cullen et sa femme remontaient l'allée ainsi que le juge Volturi et son accompagnatrice. Tu te sens prête à assumer ton rôle d'hôtesse?**

**-Oui ne t'en fais pas, tout ira pour le mieux. Je ferai la conversation à leurs vieilles épouses soporifiques** répondit-elle l'air passablement accablée. Elle n'aimait pas cette partie de sa vie de femme de procureur. Les fêtes mondaines avaient tendance à la mettre mal à l'aise et encore plus lorsque celles-ci se déroulaient dans sa propre demeure.

-**Pas dans le cas du Juge Aro. Il vient avec sa maîtresse, une certaine Jane-quelque-chose. Elle est greffier-audiencier à la cours. Ne fais pas d'impair s'il te plait,** lui indiqua-t-il en la suppliant du regard. Il avait l'habitude de ses nombreuses gaffes en tout genre et de sa maladresse naturelle et handicapante. Au départ c'est ce qui lui avait plut chez Bella lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fac de droit. Bella était une avocate douée, mais avec une ambition beaucoup plus mesurée que celle de son mari.

-**Y a t-il d'autres informations du genre qu'il me faut prendre en considération?** Demanda-t-elle.

-**Non, je ne pense pas. Le juge Aro est venu me demander si cela me posait un problème s'il se présentait avec une amie ce soir. Je me voyais mal lui répondre que son comportement me mettait dans l'embarras. **

**-Oui je vois. Mais tu sais je crois que ces « coutumes » sont monnaies courantes dans ton milieu. **

**-Oui je sais** répondit-il avec un regard désapprobateur. Ils furent interrompus par le carillon annonçant leurs premiers invités.

Une fois les présentations faites et les hommes partis dans la salle de réception guidés par Edward suivit de leurs compagnes, la discussion tourna autour du procès de cette tueuse en série qui faisait la une des journaux. C'était rare de mettre la main sur une tueuse en série, c'était en général un domaine réservé aux hommes. Quant aux femmes elles félicitaient Bella, enfin surtout sa décoratrice, pour son intérieur. La sonnerie retenti encore, Bella s'excusa pour aller remplir son rôle d'hôtesse. La demi heure qui suivit elle la passa pratiquement dans le hall d'entrée. Elle était relativement contente car elle n'avait apparemment pas commis de bourdes, pas de mots mal placés ou de « trébuchages » intempestifs. Par contre elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, car elle attendait sa meilleure amie qui était également une consœur du cabinet dans lequel elle exerçait. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte sur la dernière personne qui s'annonçait et aperçu Alice Brandon, sa meilleure amie.

-**Je commençais à désespérer de te voir** l'accueillit-elle dans une étreinte chaleureuse qu'elle ne réservait qu'à ses proches.

-**Je suis désolée j'ai eu un problème avec ma voiture, ensuite cet abrutit de remorqueur qui n'a pas trouvé mieux que de poser ses sales pattes pleines de graisse sur mon tailleur Chanel. Merde tu te rends compte, mon Chanel ivoire! Il est complètement foutu. Je t'assure que ça va lui couter cher** grogna-t-elle en remettant son manteau à l'hôtesse de maison.

-**Le pauvre, je le plains déjà**, répondit-elle mi-honnête et mi-désespérée pour ce pauvre homme.

-**Tu parles. Au fait, laisse moi te présenter Jasper Whitlock** lui indiqua-t-elle en allant chercher de la main un homme derrière elle que Bella n'avait pas encore vu.

-**Je suis désolée, je suis Bella Masen** se présenta-t-elle, souhaitant se rattraper pour son manque de savoir-vivre.

-**Je vous connais sous le patronyme d'Isabella Swan** répondit-il en s'emparant de sa main avant d'y déposer un baiser, tel un véritable gentleman.

-**Oui, Swan est mon nom de jeune fille dont je me sers seulement dans mon travail. Je ne veux pas bénéficier de la renommée de mon époux** lui avoua-t-elle. **Tandis que mon prénom, je dois dire que je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, mais il fait plus sérieux professionnellement parlant. ****Mais je vous en prie, en tant qu'ami d'Alice vous pouvez m'appeler Bella** lui proposa-t-elle sincère.

-**J'en serais enchanté**, répondit-il avec un accent texan des plus chavirant tout en lui serrant d'avantage la main presque sensuellement.

Bella sentit son sang venir se loger sous ses joues, elle baissa le regard, troublée. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Jasper. Ce fut Alice qui sortie son amie de l'embarras en priant le texan de l'accompagner au bar, laissant Bella s'occuper des derniers arrivants. Une fois la liste des invités entièrement cochée, elle se permit de prendre un verre au serveur qui passa devant elle avec un plateau rempli de coupes de champagne. Pas qu'elle aimait ça mais elle avait besoin d'un petit remontant. Elle voyait toujours Alice et ce Jasper qui l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pourtant plus aussi facile qu'auparavant, car dans son métier elle avait appris à dissimuler ses émotions et il faut dire qu'elle s'était également blindée.

Elle se surprit à observer avec attention pour ne pas dire à dévorer du regard le beau texan. Et beau il l'était. Il avait également du charisme, sa simple présence faisait qu'on était obligé de poser les yeux sur lui, et apparemment il le savait.

C'était un homme plutôt grand, blond, les cheveux longs et bouclés. Sa peau était légèrement dorée et il avait d'incroyables yeux verts. Bella avait toujours été sensible aux yeux verts. Pour preuve Edward possédait deux émeraudes qui lui servaient d'organe visuel. Elle avait continué l'exploration du corps du beau blond en reprenant une seconde coupe ayant vidé la première pratiquement d'une traite pour se redonner un peu de courage afin d'assumer le reste de la soirée. Elle n'avait cependant pas ôté son regard du texan sexy qui lui tournait le dos. Ce qui était relativement plus facile pour continuer de le détailler.

Ses yeux parcouraient l'ensemble de sa silhouette, ce qui était étrange car elle n'était pas ce genre de femme. Elle aimait son mari et jusqu'à présent, hormis avec les copines en soirée ou elle se lâchait sur ses fantasmes concernant le chanteur du groupe qu'elle adorait, ou sur la star du football plus sexuel que sexy entre autre, elle n'avait jamais porté de regard aussi prononcé sur une personne lambda. Mais cet homme avait quelque chose. Ce petit plus qui faisait qu'elle était pratiquement en train de mouiller son shorty en dentelle.

-**Merde!** Déclara-t-elle en se fustigeant. Elle fit signe à un serveur qui passait et trempa les lèvres dans sa troisième coupe de champagne en moins de 10 minutes. Elle chercha des yeux son mari et le trouva en pleine conversation avec l'avocate qui l'épaulait sur le dossier de « la mante religieuse. » la très plantureuse Heïdi Vitali. Elle était le genre de femme sur qui n'importe qui se retournait dans la rue, même les femmes. Elle aurait été parfaitement à sa place dans le milieu du mannequinat, pas qu'elle était incompétente. C'était bien là le problème de Bella, car elle était relativement douée dans son domaine et tout comme son mari elle avait une ambition grandissante et ses compétences allaient également dans ce sens.

Bella avait à de nombreuses reprises fait des scènes à Edward parce qu'il restait tard au travail avec cette femme. Mais elle savait que son mari était un homme fidèle, en tout cas elle se le répétait avec tellement de force qu'elle avait réussi à s'en convaincre et tel était l'essentiel en fait.

Elle alla les rejoindre et s'accrocha au bras de son mari histoire de rétablir le bon ordre des choses. Elle sentit le regard de Heïdi se poser sur la main qui venait de s'accrocher au bras de son époux alors que ce dernier lui déposa un chaste baiser sur sa tempe. Bella se sentait fière même si elle trouvait que c'était peu pour affirmer sa position d'épouse, mais c'est toujours plus que ce qu'aurait la brune italienne.

Heïdi donna le change remarquablement bien, elle qui essayait de séduire le procureur depuis des mois, mais ce dernier ne voyait clair que par sa femme, sa banale, affligeante et inintéressante femme. Elle se demandait encore comment il pouvait lui préférer cette paysanne, avocate de bas étages qui ne s'occupait que de divorces miteux, à elle. Elle avala sa rancœur en même temps qu'une gorgée de champagne.

-**Ma chérie, j'ai l'impression que les serveurs se font rares. La plupart de nos invités ont leurs ****verres vides. Tu ne veux pas aller voir ce qu'il se passe?** Lui glissa Edward au creux de l'oreille quelques minutes plus tard.

-**Oui j'y vais.** Elle s'excusa auprès de leurs interlocuteurs et se dirigea en cuisine. Lorsqu'elle arriva elle vit que la cuisine était à moitié désertée. Elle s'aperçut que la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur la partie arrière de leur immense jardin était entrouverte. Elle s'y faufila et vit plusieurs serveurs ainsi que quelques commis discutant et fumant tranquillement.

-**Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?** Demanda la maîtresse de maison.

-**Nous prenons une pause madame Masen**, lui répondit un serveur.

-**Vous plaisantez, le service a débuté il y a une heure à peine. Vous allez vous remettre au travail et vite sinon je vous assure que je vais en référer à vos employeurs. Non mais! Prendre des pauses et tous en même temps c'est du n'importe quoi !** S'indigna-t-elle devant le manque de professionnalisme des employés.

L'agence par laquelle elle était passée pour requérir à ces services lui avait certifiée que leurs employés étaient triés sur le volet et d'un professionnalisme sans pareil. Ils allaient l'entendre lundi.

Elle rentra suivant les serveurs mécontents de voir leur temps de répit si réduit. Elle chercha des yeux les chefs de rang et cuisinier. Ces derniers étaient en pleine dispute sur la façon de gérer l'arrivée des mets froids à servir aux invités.

-**Messieurs, que se passe-t-il?** Demanda-t-elle voyant que les deux hommes commençaient à s'échauffer.

-**Nous devions présenter trois variétés différentes de petits fours de la mer et trois également de variété terre. Or, le chef n'en a préparé que deux de la mer et quatre de terre**, se plaignit le chef de rang.

-**Mais j'ai compensé par des plateaux d'huîtres. Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas la saison des Turbots et des Soles. J'ai remplacé les premiers par de la Daurade et à la place de la Sole j'ai préféré proposer des huîtres qui sont des produits de saison, madame Masen. **

**-Mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait été convenu avec vos employeurs** rétorqua-t-elle.

-**Si vous m'excusez du terme, ce sont des abrutis qui ne connaissent rien à rien. En plus si j'avais pu suivre votre commande, cela vous aurait coûté deux à trois fois plus cher, car il m'aurait fallu faire importer ces produits d'Europe. **

**-Très bien, de toute façon nous ne pouvons plus faire autrement. Donc servez ce que le chef a préparé. Et je vous demanderais à tous les deux une unité au sein de votre travail, vos commis et serveurs ont profité de votre « désaccord » pour s'octroyer une pause inappropriée, délaissant complètement mes invités. Je vous demanderais de remettre bon ordre rapidement, les verres sont vides en salle. **

**-Bien madame** répondirent les deux hommes passablement énervés, plus vraiment entre eux mais envers leurs hommes et femmes qu'ils étaient censés diriger.

Elle repartit et au passage attrapa un verre. Elle en avait vraiment besoin, elle qui n'aimait pas ce genre de réception devait en plus s'assurer que tout se passerait bien et apparemment, les employés qu'elle payait ne lui seraient d'aucune aide pour ce faire. Elle l'avala cul sec avant de sortir de la cuisine pour retrouver leurs invités.

Elle se fit alpaguer par Rosalie, sa belle sœur, qui était l'enquêtrice officielle de son cabinet. Une détective privée qui filait les maris ou femmes infidèles et qui s'était révélée très rentable.

-**Bella, est-ce que je peux te demander un service?** Commença-t-elle, gênée et incertaine.

-**Essaie toujours**, s'entendit-elle répondre alors que ses yeux venaient de rencontrer ceux du beau texan.

Ce dernier se sentit incroyablement attirée par cette femme. Il se surprit même à vouloir la posséder, à lui faire l'amour, pas comme il en avait l'habitude en temps normal avec ses partenaires d'un soir. Non, il voulait l'aimer et surtout il désirait qu'elle l'aime en retour. Il avait parfaitement vu qu'elle avait été troublée lorsqu'il lui avait fait le baise-main, il avait également vu qu'elle l'avait détaillé avec minutie, par réflexion des miroirs du bar. Il voyait aussi ses joues se teinter d'une jolie couleur pourpre et il se doutait que ce n'était pas que l'effet de son regard sur elle. Il l'avait vue avaler quelque chose comme trois verres à la suite et peut être plus mais il l'avait perdue de vue lorsque cette Alice lui avait réitéré son offre pour un poste d'avocat dans son cabinet. Ce même cabinet où travaillait Bella.

Il avait fait quelques recherches sur les avocats qui y travaillaient et il avait aperçu sa photo et s'était déjà fait la réflexion que c'était une belle femme. Mais il avait décliné l'offre car les résultats du cabinet étaient tout bonnement catastrophiques. Pas qu'il souhaitait avoir une carrière digne de ce procureur qui était nul autre que l'époux de la femme sur laquelle il fantasmait ce soir, non, il n'était pas comme ça. Mais il souhaitait intégrer une équipe qu'il pourrait côtoyer quelques années. Or il avait le pressentiment que le Cabinet Brandon allait mettre la clef sous la porte. D'ailleurs cette Alice ne le lui avait pas caché mais elle était persuadée qu'avec sa venue le cabinet allait remonter la pente. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui avait insisté pour l'amener ici ce soir. Elle voulait lui présenter son meilleur élément, et cet élément était Isabella Swan, enfin Bella Masen.

Elle détourna son regard au plus grand regret de Jasper et il la vit se diriger vers le bar. Elle commanda un verre au serveur et Jasper eu la surprise de voir ce dernier se saisir d'une bouteille de Jack Daniel's. Il eut un sourire satisfait, car il ne s'imaginait pas ce genre de femme boire autre chose que des coupettes de champagne. Il décida de s'approcher et d'apprendre à connaître un peu mieux cette femme. Après tout, si elle était aussi intéressante que la présentait son employeur (et amie d'après ce qu'il avait pu remarquer en arrivant).

-**C'est une boisson forte pour une jeune femme de votre statut.**

**-J'ai grandi qu'avec des hommes, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix que de m'aligner sur eux pour ne pas me faire ensevelir sous leur testostérone.**

**-Et donc ils vous ont initiée au Whisky? **

**-Entre autre,** répondit-elle en avalant une autre gorgée du nectar ambré sous le sourire charmeur de Jasper.

Elle se sentait étrange en sa présence. Elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard, surtout lorsqu'il lui destinait ce sourire si ravageur qu'elle se sentit parcourue par des millions de picotements dans tout le corps.

-**Deux autres,** commanda Jasper au serveur.

-**C'est gentil mais je crois que je devrais me modérer légèrement. Je pense que j'ai peut-être déjà un peu trop bu. **

**-Ne vous en faîtes pas. Regardez**, lui indiqua-t-il en la saisissant par le bras pour lui désigner l'ensemble de la pièce. **Ils ne sont pas en meilleur état que vous et je vous assure que personne ne remarquera votre « enfièvrement »** déclara-t-il, choisissant son adjectif avec soin pour voir comment elle allait le prendre.

Elle s'empourpra d'avantage, ce qu'il trouva magnifique. Puis elle se dégagea de lui avec précaution car il la tenait toujours plus ou moins contre lui. Elle se saisit du verre que venait de lui remette le barman en le remerciant et avala encore une rasade. Il pensait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à être totalement ivre, mais peu importait, car au moins elle resterait avec lui.

-**Alors comme ça vous êtes avec Alice?** Demanda-t-elle presque gênée.

-**Non, en fait c'est plus ou moins une sortie professionnelle. **

**-Ah bon?** Lui demanda-t-elle subitement plus curieuse.

-**En fait Melle Brandon m'a fait une offre de travail.**

**-Tiens donc. Elle ne m'en avait rien dit**, répliqua-t-elle surprise. **Je pensais que nous étions suffisamment de nous trois pour gérer nos affaires de divorces. **

**-Ce qui est le cas. Ma spécialité est plus dirigée vers le droit immobilier et j'ai une petite passion pour le droit social également. **

**-Oh! **Fit-elle éberluée.

-**Vous voilà tous les deux ! **S'exclama Alice en arrivant. **Oh ! Bella c'est pas bon, tu sais que tu ne ****supportes pas beaucoup l'alcool,** la gronda-t-elle comme une maman sermonnant son enfant.

-**J'avais besoin d'un bon remontant**, répondit Bella.

-**Et de combien de remontants as tu ingurgité? **

**-Je sais pas... Deux coupes de champagnes et un Whisky**, mentit-elle, n'osant pas regarder Jasper qui savait qu'elle mentait.

-**Je confirme**, ajouta ce dernier en soutient à l'objet de ses fantasmes.

-**Mouais**, répliqua la petite brunette survoltée, pas convaincue.

-**Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais recruter**, lança Bella pour changer le cours de la conversation.

-**J'attendais de convaincre maître Whitlock.** Lui répondit-elle. **Et apparemment il n'est pas très enthousiaste** renchérit-elle.

-**Je veux bien y réfléchir de nouveau**, ajouta le concerné, ne voulant plus rester loin de cette beauté brune qui ne se doutait même pas de l'état dans lequel elle le mettait.

Voir ses petits seins fermes pointer à travers le tissu de sa longue robe de soirée, visionner cette cambrure que peu de femmes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir, parcourir des yeux cette chute de reins renversante. Et sans parler de ses yeux vifs et pétillants, de cette bouche si attrayante, de son odeur si enivrante qu'il avait pu humer lorsqu'elle se tenait pratiquement contre lui. Il sentait son membre se durcir seulement en la regardant.

-**Je... Hum... Je dois m'absenter quelques instants**, s'excusa-t-il sentant son érection échapper à son contrôle pourtant si sûr en temps normal.

Il se rendit à l'évidence, aucune femme n'avait jusqu'à présent réussi à lui provoquer une érection sans même le toucher, sans même lui sortir des insanités quelconques qui agissaient sur lui à coup sûr. Non, Bella était spéciale et il le savait, son corps venait de lui en apporter la certitude. Il se demandait maintenant s'il était réellement judicieux d'intégrer leur cabinet, mais en étant honnête il savait qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision concernant cette offre. Il irait, car même si elle était mariée, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

De leur côté Bella et Alice regardèrent partir celui qui serait peut être une collègue de travail et intérieurement Bella priait pour qu'il reste sur ses anciennes positions. Elle savait que sa venue au cabinet serait problématique, elle sentait cette attraction entre eux, cette attirance, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec tout le liquide alcoolisé qu'elle avait ingurgité.

-**Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu étais en recrutement?** Lui demanda-t-elle subitement.

-**Parce-que pour l'instant il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste. Mais j'ai la sensation que c'est en train de tourner à notre avantage.**

**-Comment ça? **

**-Il semblerait que maître Whitlock ne soit pas insensible à tes charmes, Bella. Et vu la façon qu'il a de te regarder et l'effet que tu as sur sa virilité, je pense qu'il va répondre favorablement.**

**-Tu plaisantes !** S'exclama son amie.

-**Tu crois qu'il est parti pour quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu son érection naissante ?** Rigola la petite brunette que Bella qualifiait de démoniaque sur l'instant.

-**Mais il est avec toi?** S'indigna l'épouse du procureur.

-**Bella**, souffla Alice en se tournant pour se créer un peu plus d'intimité. Bella intriguée fit la même chose. **Deux whiskies** commanda la patronne.

Ce qui inquiéta d'avantage Bella. Elle se doutait que ce qu'allait lui dire Alice serait important. Elle pensait que cela concernait le travail et la raison pour laquelle elle était activement à la recherche d'un avocat pour élargir les horizons du cabinet.

Lorsque les verres se présentèrent devant les deux femmes, Alice bu le sien d'une traite. Bella l'imita, se doutant que la nouvelle ne serait pas si bonne que ça à entendre au vu du degré d'anxiété de son amie.

-**Bella**, reprit la petite brunette. **M'as-tu déjà vue avec quelqu'un, je veux dire, m'as tu déjà vue avec un petit ami ? **

**-Heu... Non**, finit par répondre la maîtresse de maison. **C'est vrai que tu es très discrète sur ta vie privée. **

D'ailleurs, elle se rendit compte que jamais elle n'avait parlé de choses personnelles avec Alice, enfin autre que la couleur et la griffe des derniers sous vêtements qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Jamais elles n'avaient parlé des hommes que fréquentait cette dernière ni même des sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Elle ne savait pas au jour d'aujourd'hui si Alice avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ou non et cela l'accabla car elle estimait Alice comme étant sa meilleure amie. Bella n'était pas du genre à se lier avec tout le monde et n'importe qui. Elle avait des critères bien spécifiques que ce soit en amitié ou même en amour. Bella était exigeante, mais elle s'était brûlée les ailes quelque-fois dans ces domaines ci.

-**Bella je.. je... merde c'est dur,** marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle que pour Bella qui attendait avec une angoisse grandissante ce qu'allait lui révéler Alice.

-**Vas-y franchement Alice**, lui conseilla la maîtresse de maison.

-**Bien dans ce cas. Tu ne m'as jamais vue avec un homme parce que je suis lesbienne. **

**-Oh!** S'exclama seulement Bella choquée d'une telle révélation.

-**Personne ne le sait, tu es la seule avec Irina. **

**-Irina était au courant avant moi**, s'entendit dire Bella.

Irina était la troisième avocate qui travaillait au cabinet avec elles. Bella ne s'était jamais rendue compte d'une quelconque complicité entre Alice et Irina et c'est cela qui la rendait jalouse, car elle espérait que le lien qu'elle souhaitait avec Alice soit réciproque. Elle éprouva tout de même un remord de n'avoir pas pu empêcher sa jalousie de s'exprimer ouvertement.

-**Et pour cause c'est ma compagne**, lui rétorqua Alice avec un sourire tendre sur le visage. Elle était rassurée de voir que Bella lui tenait plus rigueur du fait qu'elle n'était pas la première au courant. Elle avait longuement passé et repassé différents scénarios où elle avouait cela à son amie, car Bella était la personne qu'elle aimait le plus après Irina.

-**Oh je vois, excuse-moi,** se justifia Bella.

-**Ce n'est rien et je dois avouer que ça fait du bien. Je n'en pouvais plus, mais je sens que je vais avoir une scène en rentrant**, lui déclara Alice sur le ton de la complicité qui venait sur l'heure d'avancer de quelques pas.

-**Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir... Oh c'est pas vrai !** S'emporta Bella qui venait de se faire arroser de champagne. Elle se tourna pour voir Heïdi dans les bras d'un serveur qui venait apparemment de la rattraper. Mais le verre qu'elle tenait avait, lui, fini sa course sur le dos de la robe de Bella.

-**Je suis désolée Bella,** s'excusa la consœur de son mari. Cette même femme qu'elle exécrait plus que tout en temps normal mais qui bizarrement ce soir avait été le cadet de ses soucis.

-**Décidément ce soir n'est pas le soir des créateurs français**, commenta Alice la mine défaite devant l'outrage qui venait d'être fait à la robe Dior que portait Bella.

-**Vraiment je suis navrée,** s'excusa encore une fois la brune sulfureuse. Et de part son insistance, Bella su qu'effectivement elle n'avait pas dû le faire exprès.

**-C'est cet abruti de serveur qui m'est rentré dedans!** Vociféra-t-elle à l'encontre du jeune homme en question, le visage rouge de honte.

-**Ce n'est pas bien grave, je vais aller me changer,** déclara la maîtresse de maison. **Retournez au travail,** ordonna-t-elle au serveur pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse déchiqueter par l'assistante du procureur. Ce dernier ne demanda pas son reste lorsqu'il s'enfuit pour s'enfermer dans les cuisines.

-**Bella, vraiment je su...**

-**Oui je sais Heïdi,** répondit Bella légèrement agacée tout de même. Veuillez m'excuser, déclara-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage de cette immense bâtisse.

Elle pesta contre Heïdi et lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, elle ne vit pas qu'elle venait de passer devant Jasper qui sortait des toilettes de l'étage. Ceux du bas étant beaucoup plus prisés par les invités et dans son état il lui fallait un peu de solitude.

Il la vit entrer dans une pièce, il se sentit attiré, aimanté par cet endroit car elle s'y trouvait et elle y était seule. Il avança prudemment dans le couloir puis lorsqu'il arriva à la porte il la poussa, cette dernière n'était pas complètement fermée et il prit cela pour un signe.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil. Il aperçu la robe noire que sa merveilleuse tentatrice avait portée tout au long de la soirée, former un tas sur le sol. Des escarpins étaient un peu plus loin créant un chemin qui allait vers une porte au fond de la chambre. SA chambre apparemment. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait pénétré dans l'antre intime de cette femme, dans sa pièce à elle. Cette pièce qu'il n'aurait en temps normal pas profané, car il avait le respect des personnes et de leur vie intime. Mais aujourd'hui, ce soir, n'était pas un « temps normal », ce soir il était guidé par une force trop puissante pour lui. Il laissa tout de même son regard voyager sur chaque meuble et chaque objet qui peuplaient cette pièce. Et il constata une multitude de cadres photos en tout genre qui mettaient en scène un seul petit garçon. Cela allait du garçonnet bébé à un petit garçon au sourire craquant et au yeux pétillants de malice. Il se surpris à espérer qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un neveu quelconque, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mère. En tout cas pas avec lui, pas avec l'autre, l'époux.

Il entendait de l'eau couler et des jurons qui n'avaient rien de chastes sortir de la bouche de cette magnifique jeune femme. Cela lui tira un sourire, elle était décidément parfaite, pensa-t-il. La porte de la salle de bains, puisqu'il s'agissait de cette pièce, était entrouverte, elle n'aimait apparemment pas se sentir enfermée pensa-t-il.

Bella se tenait en sous vêtements devant un plan ou s'étalaient deux lavabos, en train de se laver les jambes. Les bas qu'elle portait étaient en boules à côté d'elle. Elle était si affairée et concentrée dans sa tâche qu'elle ne remarqua pas le beau texan qui venait de s'accoter au chambranle de la porte. Il avait croisé les bras sur son torse et observait Bella en train de nettoyer l'outrage d'Heïdi. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, voulant rincer le gant de toilette, elle se statufia devant le regard intense du texan. Il la dévisageait sans vergogne et elle pouvait très clairement voir du désir et de la luxure dans les yeux du beau blond. Elle resta immobile dans une position inappropriée quelques secondes, quelques longues secondes.

Elle était incapable de réagir, d'entreprendre la moindre action, comme se cacher de son regard inquisiteur ou lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, ou même de partir. Non, elle avait la gorge nouée et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait absolument plus communiquer verbalement. Ses yeux étaient verrouillés sur ceux de maître Whitlock, complètement subjuguée par leur intensité, par lui tout simplement.

Il s'approcha et son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement, elle le sentit tambouriner dans sa poitrine, elle était perdue, paniquée. Elle voulait fuir mais elle en était physiquement incapable. Il la retenait prisonnière avec ce simple regard. Il s'approcha d'avantage et elle se sentait défaillir, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir résister à une telle proximité, elle était intimement persuadée que son cœur allait lâcher tant il était soumis à une pression extrême.

Il le savait, il la voyait effrayée, tétanisée et complètement à sa merci et cela gonfla son orgueil de mâle, car il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être si sensible à la proximité de la jeune femme. Elle nageait dans les mêmes tourments que lui et cela le transporta de bonheur.

Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle il l'aida à se redresser. Elle était droite, hypnotisée par lui, sa respiration si forte et haletante qu'il pensait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à entrer en hyperventilation. Il déposa sa main droite sur les reins de la merveilleuse femme qui se trouvait devant lui et sans dire mot il la rapprocha de lui. Elle se laissa faire, trop perdue, incapable de réagir parce que son cerveau venait de bugger mais surtout que son corps réclamait ce contact. Elle le sentait, elle sentait même son intimité s'humidifier juste par le simple contact de sa main. Il l'attira encore plus près, si bien que le cœur de Bella se retrouva plaqué sur le torse du sudiste. Sa tête lui tournait. Un effet bien sûr dû à l'alcool, mais qui s'était amplifié en sa présence. Il posa un doigt sous le menton de Bella sans jamais délaisser sa chute de rein et lui leva la tête avec douceur. Les yeux de Bella étaient embrumés, sa bouche si tentante et teintée de rouge se trouvait légèrement entrouverte, il sentait son haleine chargée des whiskies qu'elle avait bus. Habituellement il ne supportait pas les femmes qui empestaient l'alcool mais sur elle c'était différent, c'était enivrant, sexy, il avait tellement envie d'elle. Si bien que son soulagement manuel quelques minutes plus tôt n'avait servit à rien car il était de nouveau prêt à honorer celle qu'il désirait si ardemment. Et peu importe qu'elle soit mariée ou non, il n'avait que faire de ces contraintes.

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Cette dernière constata que son cœur était à la limite de ses capacités, il loupa consécutivement plusieurs battements. Malgré cela elle se sentait si bien, si grisée, si désirable, si euphorique. Elle répondit au baiser et même pas de façon consciente, non, son corps agissait par sa seule volonté, une sorte d'instinct primaire et elle lui en était reconnaissante car elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir être à la hauteur d'un homme tel que lui, en tout cas dans cet état. Le baiser au départ assez doux et sensuel s'enfiévra aux rythmes des gémissements du sudiste blond. Chaque son, chaque réaction de cet homme se répercutait directement dans le bas ventre de Bella. Elle se rendit à l'évidence que son shorty en dentelle noire qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement ne sortirait pas indemne de cette soirée à l'instar de sa robe griffée Dior.

Mais cela lui importait peu à l'instant présent. Seul son parfum d'homme viril, ses bras qui l'enserraient, ses mains qui se faisaient plus pressantes dans son dos, sa verge qu'elle sentait dure contre sa cuisse, voilà ce qui lui importait sur l'instant. Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle oubliait même qui elle était, l'endroit où elle se trouvait, son mari, ses obligations.

Non il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que lui et elle. Lui en train de la rendre si fiévreuse qu'elle était intimement persuadée que la théorie de la combustion spontanée pouvait se révéler vraie. Elle était en feu, un véritable brasier ardent et il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de l'embrasser. Il caressa son dos en même temps qu'il délaissa sa bouche pour s'emparer en une succion du lobe de son oreille, puis il passa à son cou avant de déposer d'autres baisers le long de sa jugulaire.

Il était envoûté par son odeur, elle sentait si bon que c'était une véritable torture de garder un minimum de contrôle. Si elle avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il l'aurait prise sur le champ, sans douceur, sauvagement. Mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était la femme de sa vie il en était persuadé, même si elle appartenait à un autre pour le moment. D'ailleurs il avait bien l'intention de la ravir à son idiot de mari, cet homme qui se souciait plus de sa carrière que de la beauté parfaite qu'il avait à la maison. Il l'avait observé durant cette soirée et il avait constaté qu'Edward Masen n'avait pas une fois cherché sa femme des yeux, la seule fois où il les avait vus ensemble c'était elle qui était allée le retrouver et hormis un baiser plus que chaste sur sa temps il ne lui avait apporté aucun autre signe d'affection ou d'attention. Lui il savait que s'il arrivait à avoir cette femme à ses côtés il la vénèrerait chaque jour, il ne vivrait que pour elle. Oui il savait tout ça et c'est bien pour cela qu'il allait accepter la proposition de Brandon, car il voulait Isabella Swan. Et foi de Whitlock, il l'aurait !

Elle pressa son bassin contre lui, lui déclenchant une multitude de frissons et un grognement sortit de sa gorge. À ce son elle émit un petit gémissement presque plaintif, elle ne le savait pas, mais que c'était exactement le genre de réaction qu'il espérait de sa part.

Il prit ses fesses en coupe et la porta contre lui. Il fit demi tour dans l'optique de rejoindre cet immense lit. Il n'en pouvait plus, il la voulait, il voulait la posséder, qu'elle soit à lui et rien qu'à lui. Mais un éclair de lucidité s'empara de Bella.

**-Non pas mon lit,** lui dit-elle.

Il observa rapidement la pièce et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la commode qui se trouvait derrière la porte il la déposa dessus. Pour lui ce meuble ferait parfaitement l'affaire même s'il avait espéré pouvoir l'honorer plus dignement, enfin pour une première fois. Elle se pencha et ferma la porte à clef, une précaution qu'elle jugea utile, juste au cas ou. Bien qu'elle se doutait que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Son mari ne délaisserait ô grand jamais ses invités. Alice, elle, ne se soucierait de son absence qu'un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus personne à qui parler. Ce qui lui laissait un temps plus que considérable pour se rendre coupable de la tricherie qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre sans aucuns remords. Enfin, ils viendraient c'était certain, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, elle n'avait en tête que le pénis en érection qu'elle sentait malgré l'obstacle de tissu qui le séparait de son antre à elle. Elle se frotta contre lui et elle pu voir son regard s'obscurcir encore plus, ses yeux n'étaient plus verts, non, ils étaient sombres ce qui le rendait sauvage. Elle le compara mentalement à un fauve et cela l'excita d'avantage. Elle prit sa bouche d'assaut, sans douceur, l'attirant contre elle pour le sentir encore plus tendu, plus proche, elle le voulait en elle sans tarder.

**-Vire ton pantalon!** Lui ordonna-t-elle fermement.

Il s'exécuta avec un petit sourire qu'elle sentit à travers son baiser. Il ne relâcha pas sa bouche, elle était si chaude, si spontanée, si bestiale, il l'aimait et c'était d'une évidence presque affligeante. Lorsque le morceau de tissu lui tomba sur les chevilles il entreprit de lui enlever le shorty qu'il avait trouvé si sexy mais qui pour le moment était un obstacle majeur entre lui et elle. Une fois ceci fait il présenta son gland à l'entrée du vagin si convoité, puis en douceur il la pénétra lentement, se délectant des sensation qui le submergeaient, lorsqu'ils entendirent :

**-Bella, tu es là?**

C'était Edward Masen qui était à la recherche de sa femme, car lorsque Heïdi était venue lui rapporter l'incident, il se doutait qu'il devrait faire face à un ouragan après la soirée. Combien de fois lui avait-elle reproché le temps passé au travail avec elle. Bien évidemment elle n'avait pas tort mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lui aussi aurait préféré avoir un autre binôme sur ce dossier, un homme aurait été pour lui une meilleur option. Mais il avait dû s'y plier lorsqu'on lui avait présenté la présence d'Heïdi comme un élément indispensable. Effectivement, elle permettait de crédibiliser aux yeux des jurés sa position de procureur dans cette affaire. De plus son aspect physique et sa prédominance à comprendre ce genre de chasseuse, en étant une elle même, étaient un avantage non négligeable.

**-Bella ?** Répétât-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

**-Oui je suis là**, répondit-elle à travers la porte.

**-Est ce que tout va bien?** S'inquiéta-t-il.

**-Oui je me change et j'arrive. Ne laisse pas les invités seuls. **

**-Tu sais, elle n'a pas fait exprès. Elle m'a raconté...**

**-Oui je sais Edward,** répliqua-t-elle. **Vas-y j'arrive dans quelques minutes le temps d'enfiler une nouvelle robe**.

**- Tu ne veux pas ouvrir la porte?** Lui demanda-t-il conspirateur en appuyant sur la clenche.

Elle s'exécuta, la pore s'ouvrit et elle en sortie seulement vêtue de sous vêtements. Lorsque les yeux d'Edward parcoururent le corps de sa femme, ils se voilèrent légèrement. Il la pris par la taille et l'attira contre lui.

**-Si on prenait quelques minutes rien que pour nous,** lui susurra-t-il plein d'envie.

-**Pas maintenant mon chéri. Cette soirée est importante pour toi on ne peut rien négliger. Et puis nous aurons tout le reste de la nuit pour nous,** lui répondit-elle, espérant que son malaise n'était pas perceptible.

Elle était totalement terrifiée, car Jasper se trouvait juste derrière la porte de la salle de bain elle se sentait si mal, si misérable d'avoir été aussi loin avec un parfait inconnu. Elle était totalement dégrisée et elle avait récupéré le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, culpabilisant comme il n'était pas permis de le faire.

Elle aimait son mari, sincèrement et profondément, même si elle se sentait quelques fois complètement délaissée. Mais elle ne se cachait pas derrière cette fausse excuse, ce qu'elle venait de faire était inacceptable, impardonnable.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas réfuter que Jasper n'était pas qu'un coup de cœur passager. Non, c'était bien plus fort que ça. Ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle l'avait ressenti au plus profond de ses entrailles. Cet homme la possédait et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à cette alchimie qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle le savait, même si elle essayait de minimiser son importance et ses émotions. Elle ne voulait pas lui accorder plus de portée, de profondeur, elle ne le pouvait pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femme, non elle était honnête et fidèle. Enfin jusqu'à ce soir elle l'avait été.

Elle allait faire en sorte qu'Edward ne se doute de rien puis elle prierait Jasper de quitter sa maison, de refuser l'offre d'Alice. Elle se devait de mettre de la distance avec lui, il était un danger pour sa santé mentale, pour sa famille, pour son couple.

Elle repoussa gentiment son mari lui intimant de rejoindre leurs convives. Ce dernier l'embrassa et s'exécuta. Une fois qu'il fut parti elle attrapa son peignoir qui se trouvait au pied de son lit et rejoignit la salle de bains ou Jasper l'attendait.

Ce dernier savait ce qui allait suivre, il savait qu'elle culpabiliserait et qu'elle lui demanderait de ne plus la tenter. Malheureusement il savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait lui promettre, ce n'était pas possible. Tout son être, tout son corps, son cœur et son esprit la réclamaient. Il savait qu'à partir de ce soir elle serait son obsession. Il se fustigeait intérieurement car il avait été si près de la posséder. Il vouait à cette heure une haine sans borne pour le procureur Masen et il se faisait la note mentale de se tenir le plus souvent possible en face de lui, que ce soit professionnellement, physiquement ou psychologiquement parlant. Il allait faire de sa vie un enfer tout ça parce qu'il avait épousé la femme qu'il aimait. Il l'avait épousée et il lui avait fait un enfant. Sa réaction le surpris tout de même car il n'était pas du genre colérique, rancunier, ou de mauvaise foi. Mais il ne pouvait gérer la colère et la haine qui l'animaient là tout de suite.

Elle apparu vêtue d'un robe de chambre et ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit le regard peiné, culpabilisé mais surtout déterminé de sa belle.

**-Je suis désolée...** commença-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre.

-**Non! Ne sois pas désolée.** Lui indiqua-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. **Ne me fais pas ça. Je te comprends mais ne regrette pas ce qu'il y a eu et ce qu'il aurait dû se passer. **

**-Ce n'est pas bien. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. **

**-Je le sais, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Je l'ai ressenti dès que je t'ai vue et j'ai constaté que c'était pareil pour toi.**

**-Je...** Elle souffla assez fortement puis reprit une inspiration aussi intense pour se donner du courage. **Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Je veux que tu quittes ma maison, que tu quittes ma vie. Mais surtout je veux que tu refuses l'offre d'Alice.** Il s'approcha d'avantage d'elle. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

**-Es-tu sûre de ce que tu me demandes ?** Lui susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille lui créant ainsi une multitude de frissons. Frissons qu'il ressenti lui aussi de par sa proximité et de son odeur qui le chavirait, qui l'enivrait encore plus que le Whisky qu'il avait bu avec elle.

**-Oui,** répondit-elle simplement en ferment les yeux pour empêcher les larmes qui commençaient à se former de venir trahir sa détermination.

**-Dans ce cas à mon tour je suis désolé Bella.** Elle ouvrit les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de Jasper à la recherche d'une réponse aux questions que sa voix assurée et décidée suscitait chez elle**. Je suis désolé, parce-que je ne peux pas. Je vais quitter cette chambre et aller retrouver Alice, je vais accepter son offre** lui avoua-t-il, cherchant une réaction quelconque chez cette femme qui lui demandait l'impossible.

-**Tu ne peux pas !**

**-Si je le peux, et je te promets que c'est ce que je vais faire de ce pas,** lui répétât-t-il avant de déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait.

-**Dans ce cas je lui présenterai ma démission ****!** Lança-t-elle par défi et en désespoir de cause.

**-Tu n'en seras pas capable. Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été touché ce soir. Je sais également que je vais être pour toi la même obsession que tu es pour moi. **

**-Tu n'en sais rien!** Se fâcha-t-elle.

Elle était en colère car elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Elle savait que s'il restait elle ne pourrait pas l'ignorer mais surtout qu'elle ne pourrait pas démissionner car ce serait le seul moyen légitime de pouvoir le voir tous les jours. Elle le savait et cela la faisait d'autant plus souffrir car elle considérait cela comme une véritable trahison envers Edward, même si elle réussissait à ne pas dépasser les limites. Il la regarda avec une intensité peu commune, lui faisant comprendre sans parole qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, puis la mort dans l'âme il lui tourna le dos et partit à son tour.

Elle resta quelques longues minutes à pleurer silencieusement, essayant tout de même de limiter les ravages des larmes sur son maquillage, mais aussi pour éviter d'avoir les yeux rouges et de devoir trouver un mensonge à raconter à son mari. Un de plus.

Jasper quant à lui essayait de se reconstituer une attitude normale alors qu'il descendait les escaliers menant à la salle de réception. Il aperçu au loin le procureur Edward Masen en pleine discussion avec ce juge véreux qu'était le juge Volturi. Il le fusilla du regard, lui déclarant mentalement une guerre sans merci.

Puis un peu plus à sa droite il aperçut celle qu'il cherchait. Sa future patronne : Alice Brandon.

Elle dut sentir le regard de l'avocat sur elle car elle leva les yeux vers lui et instinctivement son front fut parcouru par une ride. Celle de l'inquiétude qu'il avait déjà remarqué lors de leur première rencontre lorsque cette dernière était venue lui réclamer son aide. Il alla droit sur elle.

**-J'accepte**, lui indiqua-t-il seulement.

**-C... C'est vrai?** Demanda-t-elle incrédule et sur le point d'exploser de joie.

**-Laissez moi mettre mes affaires en ordres dans mon cabinet actuel et rediriger mes clients et je vous rejoins. Je dirais environ trois semaines, est-ce que cela vous convient?**

**-C'est parfait,** cria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, s'attirant les regards des personnes aux alentours. Elle s'écarta de lui et lui demanda.

**-Je dois votre décision à Bella je suppose?**

**-Oui elle est très... persuasive,** répondit-il en choisissant bien son adjectif.

Alice sourit heureuse, car elle était persuadée que l'arrivée de maître Whitlock dans leurs locaux serait la clef de leur réussite. C'était une intuition si forte qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'elle se trompait. D'ailleurs elle se trompait rarement pour ne pas dire jamais, son intuition avait toujours été infaillible.

Il lui offrit un sourire puis il prit congé.

Il voulait rester un peu plus mais il ne voulait pas que Bella se trahisse et qu'elle soit encore plus mal à l'aise. Sans parler qu'il avait suffisamment souffert pour ce soir. L'entendre dire à son mari qu'ils allaient passer un tendre moment ensemble cette nuit alors que quelques secondes avant il était en elle, c'était trop, même pour lui. De plus il voulait également prendre un peu de recul pour pouvoir mettre en place son futur rapprochement. Il la voulait et il allait tout faire pour l'avoir et qu'importes les moyens peu scrupuleux qu'il allait employer pour y arriver. Mais il lui fallait y réfléchir, trouver un plan et s'y tenir. Il se savait capable de réaliser ce genre de chose, seulement il lui fallait s'effacer quelque temps pour se remettre et reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Bella venait d'enfiler la seule robe qu'il lui restait pour ce genre de soirée. Une robe simple et noire également mais d'un jeune créateur américain cette fois-ci. Après avoir retouché son maquillage pour cacher les effets de ses larmes elle descendit à son tour.

Son mari l'aperçu au loin et lui fit un petit coucou, qu'elle lui rendit avec un sourire de façade. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers le bar.

-**Un Whisky,** demanda-t-elle au barman.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à la salle, et vit Alice tout sourire et radieuse s'approcher d'elle en sautillant. Oui elle, cette avocate redoutable, sautillait avec ses Louboutins aux pieds en plein milieu d'une soirée mondaine. Bella se doutait de la raison de cet entrain et elle se sentit véritablement accablée, elle était si mal dans sa peau qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir en changer. Sa situation et ce qu'elle venait de faire lui paraissaient si insurmontables, qu'elle était de nouveau sur le point de craquer et de se mettre à pleurer. Elle entendit le barman poser le verre dans son dos. Elle l'attrapa et l'avala cul sec avant d'en demander un autre.

**-Bella je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais merci** la gratifia Alice en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Bella lui répondit par un sourire. Ce qui alerta Alice.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bella?** Demanda la brunette survoltée. Bella cogita vite et lui répondit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête.

**-Je suis dégoûtée, cette conne d'Heïdi a bousillé la première robe de grand créateur qu'Edward m'avait offert**. Encore un mensonge, apparemment ça devenait monnaie courante. Autant de mensonges en une seule soirée, elle en avait la nausée.

**-Tu m'étonnes. C'est pas grave car grâce à toi ma belle, on va bientôt rouler sur l'or, tu vas pouvoir t'en acheter des tas et des tas. C'est une véritable aubaine cet avocat.**

**-Si tu le dis**. Répondit Bella avant de tremper de nouveau ses lèvres dans son verre.

Au bout de quelques minutes et trois verres supplémentaires, Bella s'excusa pour raccompagner les premiers invités qui prenaient congé. Elle se sentait légèrement euphorique mais elle avait encore le contrôle de ses pensées qui ne cessaient de se tourner vers le beau texan blond. Et pour essayer de le chasser de sa tête elle avalait d'autres rasades de Jack Daniel's. C'était un cercle vicieux, tant et si bien qu'Edward glissa discrètement à son épouse de monter informer Angela de ramener Junior dans sa chambre et de rester à l'étage. Qu'il se chargerait des invités restant qui s'apprêtaient à quitter la demeure des Masen.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait que son épouse était anxieuse à cause de cette soirée quasiment organisée à la dernière minute et il devait avouer qu'elle avait fait un travail remarquable en si peu de temps. De plus il lui semblait que personne n'avait vu l'état d'ébriété de sa femme, hormis Heïdi mais elle n'était plus très sobre non plus.

Le dernier invité parti et il s'empressa de remonter dans leur chambre ou l'état de sa femme lui promettait une nuit plus qu'agréable en perspective. Pas qu'elle n'était pas pratiquante ou participante en temps normal, mais lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise de la boisson elle était beaucoup plus réceptive, sensible et entreprenante. Elle perdait toute inhibition pour son plus grand plaisir. D'ailleurs s'il n'y avait pas le risque qu'elle finisse alcoolique il lui aurait bien suggéré de faire de cette pratique un rituel d'avant câlin.

Bella s'était acquittée de la tâche que lui avait soumis son mari et Angela avait ramené leur petit ange endormi dans sa chambre. Elle regagna la sienne se sentant plus tout à fait alerte, et à vrai dire elle ne l'était véritablement plus. Elle avait perdu de sa prestance et avait rejoint sa chambre en se faisant glisser le long des murs pour ne pas tomber. Tout vacillait autour d'elle et sa vue n'était plus tout à fait perçante. Elle se démaquilla rapidement, sachant pertinemment que de toute façon ce ne serait pas fait correctement et se promettait de se faire un masque le lendemain.

Le problème qui s'imposait à elle c'était qu'elle avait bu pour chasser Jasper de sa tête mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence cela n'avait pas très bien fonctionné, au contraire. Elle était en train de revivre la scène de la salle de bain assise sur le banc de sa coiffeuse lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son mari venir se poser avec douceur sur ses épaules. Elle garda ses yeux fermés, coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, coupable de s'être enivrée un soir aussi important pour son mari , coupable de ne pas avoir pu garder le contrôle de son cœur et de ses émotions. Elle se sentait si misérable, indigne de lui.

**-Mon amour tu viens te coucher** ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

**-Je suis désolée**. Lui répondit-il les larmes aux bords des yeux.

**-Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a eu aucun incident et personne ne s'est aperçu de ton anxiété,** lui déclara-t-il prudent.

Elle lui sourit consciente du tact de son époux, elle se leva et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et elle l'aimait sans nul doute possible. Il lui rendit son baiser, heureux de constater qu'il allait avoir la nuit qu'il avait espéré en montant la rejoindre.

Rapidement ses mains parcoururent le corps de sa femme, qui se transformait en véritable brasier sous ses caresses. Elle se frotta contre lui et il sentit son érection se durcir rapidement. Elle savait comment réagissait son corps et il adorait le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta rapidement sur le lit conjugal. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu partager un moment intime.

Tout ça à cause de son travail. Certaines fois il se demandait si tout ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il sacrifiait, en valait la peine. Puis lorsqu'il arrivait à son bureau plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que de faire enfermer une ordure derrière les barreaux. Et pour cela il fallait du travail, beaucoup de travail, car la partie adverse saisissait la moindre petite faille dans le système pour faire relâcher les voleurs, violeurs et meurtriers qu'ils défendaient. C'était leur travail et ils étaient grassement payés pour avoir ces résultats.

Bella se mit à califourchon sur lui, elle voulait se faire pardonner son écart de conduite, elle voulait qu'Edward soit responsable de l'état de désir brut qui l'habitait depuis _qu'il_ était passé. Elle voulait le faire fuir en lui montrant qu'elle se donnait corps, cœur et âme à Edward, son mari.

Elle ondula sur lui sentant la verge de son époux qu'elle connaissait si bien, venir se frotter contre son intimité. Elle avait eu le temps de se déshabiller et d'enfiler une nuisette de satin, prenant soin de ne l'agrémenter d'aucun sous vêtements.

Elle descendit et attrapait le pantalon de son mari plus ou moins avec précision, ses gestes étaient approximatifs et maladroits, car sa vue lui jouait des tours en lui indiquant qu'il y avait deux boutons, deux braguettes. Elle dut fermer un œil pour trouver le bon bouton à défaire et la bonne braguette à descendre. Edward riait, voyant l'état de son épouse, cela l'amusait. Elle lui tira la langue et parvint tant bien que mal à lui retirer son pantalon, elle avait seulement omis les chaussures qui étaient toujours aux pieds de son mari. Elle jura des mots qui n'avaient habituellement pas de place dans sa bouche pour s'attaquer aux chaussures et chaussettes d'Edward. Elle balança la paire de chaussures à trois cent dollars comme si cela n'avait été qu'une vulgaire paire de baskets.

Elle fit deux pas mais s'entrupa dans ses propres pieds pour terminer sa course lamentablement sur le lit. Edward éclata de rire avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon par lui même alors que Bella tentait de se redresser avec le plus de dignité qu'il lui était possible de rassembler dans un moment pareil. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à se hisser jusqu'à la tête de lit. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait trop abusé ce soir et elle pressentait que le lendemain serait très dur mais pour le moment elle essayait de repousser cette prise de conscience.

Edward une fois totalement dévêtu pour éviter de compliquer la tâche à sa femme, retourna sur le lit. Il embrassa l'un des pieds de Bella, puis doucement déposa une multitudes de petits baiser le long de sa jambe avec l'objectif de rejoindre rapidement l'épicentre de son désir. Il arriva à destination et sourit lorsqu'il vit que sa femme n'avait pas mis de sous vêtements. Il approcha son visage et avec une douceur presque exacerbée il donna un coup de langue allant de l'entrée de son vagin à son clitoris. Elle s'étira telle une chatte sous les caresses de son maîtres émettant un gémissement de plaisir. Ce qui attisa l'envie d'Edward de se mêler à son épouse. Mais il essaya de ne pas trop brûler les étapes, bien qu'il savait que dans l'état de Bella les préliminaires seraient pas mal raccourcis. C'était également un aspect de l'alcool qu'il aimait, surtout lorsqu'il était fatigué mais qu'il voulait honorer son épouse.

Elle fourra ses doigts dans la chevelure désordonnée d'Edward appuyant sur sa tête pour l'obliger à ne pas relâcher la douce torture qu'il lui administrait. Il s'adonna avec plaisir à cette pratique, associant ses succions, ses coups de langue et l'intrusion de ses doigts dans son antre. Bella était brûlante de désir et ne cessait de gémir et de gigoter sous les efforts de son mari. Il s'appliqua tant et si bien qu'il la sentit se contracter, ses doigts se raffermir sur son crâne et dans ses cheveux lui en tirant un bonne poignée. Son bassin venant se coller tout contre la bouche d'Edward alors que le vagin de son épouse se resserra fortement autour de ses doigts. À peine l'orgasme passé, elle lui dicta.

**-Encore !**

Oui elle était insatiable elle voulait tout oublier et c'est dans le plaisir qu'elle y parvenait. De plus Edward n'avait pas encore pris de plaisir et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en état de le combler comme il venait de le faire. Mais elle savait qu'il était plus ou moins mûr et que son corps à elle était si sensible après un orgasme qu'elle pourrait sans trop d'effort en avoir un second et l'emmener avec elle. Elle le connaissait si bien, c'était l'avantage de la vie de couple. L'autre n'avait plus de secret. Edward s'installa entre les jambes de sa compagne et lorsqu'il se présenta à son entrée une image fugace de Jasper dans la même situation quelques heures plus tôt lui réapparut.

**-Maintenant !** Lui ordonna-t-elle fermement voulant faire fuir ce souvenir qui la dérangeait.

Edward ne se fit pas prier et s'immisça à l'intérieur de sa femme. Il se sentait si bien dans cet espace qui lui était entièrement réservé qu'il se demandait comment il n'y venait pas plus souvent. Il se mouvait au départ avec précaution, s'imprégnant du bien-être qu'il ressentait à être à l'intérieur de son épouse, puis ce bien-être évolua pour ne vouloir plus qu'un seul but se rapprocher de l'extase qu'elle lui promettait par ses gémissements, ses déhanchements sous lui et ses mots qui en temps normal il trouvait vulgaire mais qui en ce moment même attisaient son désir.

-**Oh putain ! Oh merde !** Ne cessait-elle de répéter. **Edward, Oh merde !**

-**Bella oui, oui, oh oui...** Lui répondit-il prit d'une véritable frénésie.

Il se sentait envahir par le désir, il se sentait si proche de l'orgasme et il l'était. Il lui manquait pas grand chose, peut-être encore deux ou trois coups de reins. Il était tellement focalisé sur son plaisir qui allait le submerger d'une seconde à l'autre qu'il ne vit pas la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir, il ne vit non plus pas une ombre s'approcher du lit alors qu'ils s'activaient grognant, jurant, criant. Car Bella était littéralement en train d'hurler des**: OH c'est pas vrai, non, non!** Lorsque soudain l'ombre se mit à crier à son tour:

**-SURPRISE C'EST MOI !** Edward ainsi que Bella se stoppèrent net, le plaisir et l'envie laissant place à la stupeur et à l'effroi. Eward fut le premier à réagir.

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là Junior!**

**-Merde pousse, toi !** s'écria Bella en tentant de repousser son mari.

Ce dernier ne voulant pas se montrer nu et en pleine érection devant son petit garçon de trois ans, ne bougea pas d'un iota. Grand mal lui en a prit car les **« Oh c'est pas vrai »** de Bella n'avaient rien à voir avec des supplications de plaisir. Non c'était l'annonce verbale qu'elle se sentait mal. Les coups de reins de son mari avaient agit sur son organisme comme l'effet d'un mal de mer. Et lorsque ce dernier allait lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Elle dégobilla le contenu de son estomac sur mon mari qui n'avait pas voulu se pousser pour lui permettre de rejoindre la salle de bains. Il émit un cri de dégoût alors qu'il se retira plus vite que son ombre de l'antre de sa femme.

Elle réussit sans savoir comment à courir sans tomber dans la salle de bain. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rallier les toilettes, elle se contenta de la baignoire qui était plus proche. Elle avait l'impression que toutes ses entrailles allaient se faire la malle par sa bouche. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta penchée sur sa baignoire vomissant tripes et boyaux. Quelques instant plus tard, Edward arriva et tenta de lui relever les cheveux pour l'aider. Mais elle se sentait si mal qu'elle ne pu le laisser s'approcher.

**-Laisse moi !** Réussit-elle à ordonner entre deux spasmes.

**-Mais...**

**-LAISSE MOI**! Cria-t-elle, essayant de ne pas vomir en même temps qu'elle parlait.

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, décidément cette soirée était véritablement catastrophique. Mais dans une fraction de lucidité elle se promis de ne plus jamais toucher de sa vie à une goutte de Jack Daniel's ou de n'importe quel autre Whisky. Mais l'avantage qu'elle venait de trouver à son état, était que pour l'heure Jasper était passé loin, très loin. Elle avait réussi à l'isoler aux tréfonds de son esprit. De toute façon rien d'autre mis à part de savoir si elle allait passer la nuit et s'en sortir vivante n'avait plus d'importance. De toute façon elle avait compris que tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir était la faute de Jack, et cela lui permis de prendre une résolution de plus. Ne plus jamais boire en la présence de Jasper Whitlock et plus aucun incident ne surviendrait. Et de cela elle en avait la certitude.

Edward quant à lui s'occupa de recoucher le petit en lui racontant de gros mensonges afin de le calmer, car le petit bout tenait son père pour responsable de l'état de sa maman. Ensuite il se dirigea dans l'une des chambres d'amis afin de se laver et de terminer sa nuit passablement contrarié et frustré cette fois-ci. Décidément la soirée n'avait pas été aussi prometteuse qu'il l'avait espéré et ce dans tous les domaines.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien je me doute que je vais avoir des messages me demandant d'en faire une suite. Mais comme je le dit en entête, je ne le ferais pas. Donc imaginez la fin que vous souhaitez. Soit elle finit avec Jasper, soit elle l'envoie balader pour rester avec Edward ou troisième solution elle se rend compte que les hommes ne lui conviennent plus et elle termine sa vie avec Alice. D'ailleurs j'aime bien cette dernière option :D <strong>

**Voilà le principe était de vous faire rire et j'espère y être parvenue... Je vous dis à bientôt sur d'autres histoires qui sait. **

**Beti**


End file.
